Recent evaluation of psychological treatment alternatives to costly and repeated hospitalization for those who experience severe psychopathology finds that many programs are effective at first, but over time patient gains fade. Chronic mental illness may be a life-long problem requiring long term support systems. Unfortunately even the most effective of professional treatment programs are unable to provide such support. This problem requires solution if we are to continue to make progress in the prevention of chronic mental illness. One way to solve it, with cost efficiency, may be to capitalize on naturally evolving community groups available to patients who are released from hospital care. Certain kinds of mutual-help organizations may be able to provide the needed support. This research is aimed at understanding the ways in which such organizations may be useful to this patient population. The research involves study of a mutual-help organization by use of: 1) Longitudinal and cross-sectional analysis of data provided from multiple sources (patients, peers, significant others, observers) to evaluate the impact of self-help groups for individuals with severe psychological disability. 2) Actual within group observation to describe the specific processes, components and patterns of change over time, 3) Assessment of change in friendship patterns and social networks. 4) Assessment of change in symptomatology, social role functioning, employability, etc. 5) Evaluation and description of the development and expansion of the organization, using qualitative as well as quantitative methodology.